Solsticio de Invierno
by Sonohrina
Summary: Pequeño evento navideño sobre el espíritu de la navidad. GaaSaku...


Solsticio de Invierno

21 de diciembre se celebra un día muy especial en el calendario, o eso es lo que Naruto dice. ¿Pero en realidad que es? ¿Porque lo celebran? Se preguntaba Gaara, el nunca habia celebrado algo y mucho menos algo asi.

Gasta ¿No sabes que es el espíritu de la navidad? - Pregunto sorprendido Naruto mientras colocaba en el piso una caja con adornos.

Ya te dije que no, mi familia nunca celebra nada por el estilo - dijo tranquilamente parado en el marco de la ventana.

Veras Gaara, el solsticio de invierno, es la fecha que señala la noche más larga del año. En este día muchas familias le dan la bienvenida en casa al espíritu de la Navidad, una forma más de unirse en familia y aprovechar las muchas energías de esta fecha especial para disfrutar en un ambiente de alegría - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas provocado por la intensa mirada del pelirojo que la veia prestándole mucha atención.

No solo eso Gaara - dijo Ino colocando luces en el árbol de navidad - Esta noche es la fecha ideal para permitir que el espíritu de la Navidad, lleno de paz, buenas energías, prosperidad y amor, penetre en nuestras casas y nos acompañe a lo largo de las fiestas - Dijo muy animada y con ilusión en su tono de voz.

¿Amor? Es decir, ¿debo invitar a alguien para estas fechas? ¿Invitar a Sakura por el amor que siento a ella? - dijo intentando entender todo lo que sus ahora amigos le explicaban. Logrando que la mencionada se ruborizara totalmente.

No exactamente ese tipo de amor, pero también es valido - Dijo Lee sorprendido - Si quieres disfrutar este día tan especial lleno de tanta energía, entonces una buena forma de hacerlo es reunirte con tus amigos más cercanos o con tus familiares - Dijo Lee con emoción y energia, mientras traia otra cata con adornos

Muchas personas optan por reunirse el día del espíritu de la Navidad con sus amigos. y dejar el encuentro familiar para el 24 de diciembre - dijo Shikamaru sentado en el sofá con mirada soñolienta.

Entiendo, es por ese motivo que estamos todos aqui - dijo mirando al domador de sombras y este asintio - Pero aun no entiendo ¿Porque colocan todas esas cosas? - pregunto con curiosidad en su mirada el poseedor del Shukaku.

Oh. Pues... - comenzó a hablar Hinata apenada - Es importante aprovechar ese dia para limpiar nuestro hogar y prepararlo para la celebración - dijo tímida.

Asi es - intervino Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru - colocamos inciensos de pino o mandarina para atraer las buenas energías y la prosperidad y crear un ambiente propicio para recibir al espíritu de la Navidad - dijo mostrando la caja de inciensos.

¿Y el arbol? - continuo preguntando, sus amigos veian por primera vez como el chico era dominado por la curiosidad.

Es una antigua tradicion que ilumina la navidad y nos une al armarlo - dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

Gaara, ¿sabias que la estrella del árbol de Navidad es colocada y encendida, en el caso de ser iluminada, parar atraer el espíritu de la Navidad hacia nuestro hogar? - el joven ninja de la arena nego ante la pregunta de su sensei Baki.

Si entendí correctamente, el espíritu de la navidad no es mas que tu familia y amigos a tu lado en esa fecha - dijo el joven y las personas que estaban en la habitación lo miraron sorprendidos - Si en esas fechas no estas con las personas correctas, entonces tu navidad no sera feliz, entonces me alegra que estos dias los pasare a su lado - dijo con calma. Y los mayores sonrieron con orgullo.

Gaara eso es - dijo Sakura ruborizada.

¿Estoy equivocado? - dijo confundido. La pelirosa negó y sonrió acercándose a su novio con algo en su mano. El miro el objeto extrañado - ¿Que es? - pregunto al ver como su novia se acercaba a el mas de la cuenta.

Es muérdago - colocandolo encima de sus cabezas y plantándole un dulce beso en los labios, el pelirojo a pesar de sorprenderse con el acto de su novia correspondió el beso. Los presentes miraron sorprendidos pero sintieron al ver al Kazekague de suna demostrando sus sentimientos frente a ellos a quienes considera sus amigos.


End file.
